wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Security guide
Introduction While the WoW game itself is relatively safe, the numerous patches and downloads as well as various secondary sources on the web can lead to some security concerns. Here are some of the most common pitfalls and ways to prevent them. The info on this page is by no means 100% fail safe but does contain good cautionary warnings and procedures. Starting Off What’s the first major step in protecting my computer from malicious viruses and spyware? Well, this is a simple question, actually. You start off with any and all updates for your operating system. This should also be the first step when you’re reformatting your computer, so you’re safe. Updates: *Windows OS *Apple **Mac OS X has a software update tool, run it by: ***Clicking on the apple logo in the top left hand corner of the screen ***Clicking on Software Update Macintosh OS users may want an automatic update system, and I would recommend going to this article for more information. Windows Vista users can now access the security panel by clicking Start -> All Programs -> Windows Update. You may also access it through the control panel now, as well. What Programs What type of security programs do I need? I can’t afford to pay for all of these security programs! There are a lot of programs that are free, and secure! They’re also not too shabby, even if they were to charge for their services. The first thing you’ll want to do is to see where you stand, in terms of security. For this, you’ll want to go to http://www.download.com/AOL-Active-Security-Monitor/3000-2094_4-10585124.html?tag=lst-0-1 and use this application to see what score you get. The lower the score, the less secure your system is from attacks. I didn't get a 100 on my test! What do I do?! If you didn’t secure a 100 on the security fields, then I’ve got a list of programs that might be of interest to you. http://www.download.com/Best-free-security-and-spyware-software/1200-2023_4-5163183.html?tag=fea_txt has a list of some of the best free security software available. Incase you’re unable to view the page, these programs are: *ZoneAlarm *AVG Anti-Virus Free Edition *Spyware Blaster *HijackThis *Microsoft Windows Defender *CCleaner *Truecrypt *SpywareCatcher Express 2006 *AOL Active Security Monitor *Avast Home Edition. Most of these you shouldn’t have an issue with, even for inexperienced users. I also like to use the following programs: *WinPatrol *AdAware SE Personal Edition *Spybot Search & Destroy. You may also wish to use AOL Active Virus Shield than some of the other anti-virus programs. You can download all of these at (http://www.download.com/). (Windows Defender Beta requires a valid edition of Windows) Am I Safe? Cool! I have these new programs to protect me! Am I safe from viruses? Yes, and no. There are still viruses and key-loggers and the likes that you can get on your computer if you’re not safe. You may wish to download a different web browser and email system to Microsoft Internet Explorer. They may not look as sleek as Internet Explorer, but they’re more secure. The reason for this is that most internet users are using Internet Explorer, so they’re targeted to Internet Explorer. Most of the keyloggers that circulate on this forum are also directed at Internet Explorer. I, personally, recommend using: *Mozilla FireFox as alternative to Internet Explorer *Mozilla Thunderbird as an alternative to Outlook You can also use something called SeaMonkey, that is created by Mozilla, as well. It is described by Mozilla as one application to: *Browse the web *Check your e-mail *Log onto and chat using IRC *Edit HTML For Macintosh users, you may want to use Camino. For a concise list of web browsers from Wikipedia, you can go to (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_web_browsers). McAfee SiteAdvisor Hey, I’m safe now, right? Yes, and no. You’re much more secure and safer than when you had started. I’m a sort of paranoid person, so I recommend utilizing another program for Internet Explorer/Mozilla FireFox. It’s called McAfee SiteAdvisor and it’s an excellent program. It's available for free at: *Internet Explorer Version *Mozilla FireFox From the McAfee Site: McAfee SiteAdvisor helps protect you from all kinds of Web-based security threats including *spyware *adware *spam *viruses *browser exploits *phishing *online fraud *identity theft Our automated testers continually patrol the Web to browse sites, download files, and sign-up for things with e-mail addresses. As you search, browse, download or register online, SiteAdvisor's safety ratings help you stay safe and in control. "Non-Free" Programs Dude! These are all free programs! I want something I can pay for! Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with wanting to pay extra, for something that may have some more utilities or is more elaborate. For anti-virus programs, I recommend using Panda Antivirus Platinum For anti-spyware programs, I recommend using Webroot Spy Sweeper For a firewall, you can use ZoneAlarm If you want a better version of McAfee SiteAdvisor, you can get McAfee SiteAdvisor Plus If you want programs that include firewall, anti-virus, and anti-spyware in one, I recommend either: Panda Internet Security 2007 or ZoneAlarm Internet Security Suite WM, MSN, IRC, AIM, etc 6) That’s awesome! I’m going to go onto IRC and tell all my friends! It’s great that you’re telling all of your friends, but you’re not being very secure if you’re using the default programs. Chat programs, such as Windows Messenger, MSN Messenger, mIRC, AIM, and the likes, have had viruses spread throughout their system. If you want an excellent all in one program for these needs, then I recommend using Miranda-IM (http://www.miranda-im.org/). Others that you can try are Gaim, Trillian, Instan-t, and Kopete for Windows. Adium and Proteus are used a lot for Macintosh programs. These programs are more secure than most of the major programs. However, the likely hood of being hacked through an IM client is unlikely, but possible. 7) Awesome, dude! I have complete protection now, right? Technically, no. While you’re significantly protected from viruses and the spyware and key-loggers, it’s impossible to be completely secure against such things. They evolve faster than protection can be provided, and are really hard to track on all of them. Know that you’re a lot safer from key-loggers than you were before, though. If you do have one, you should be able to remove them with this software. 8) KOOL! I can go to all the websites in the world, now! I guess you can do that, but you’re putting yourself at more risk than you should be. You should still exercise some restraints. Don’t go to websites that you know nothing about. More importantly, don’t view/go to .exe files or pictures like .scl. You should be given a notification on these forums when going to websites. Other than that, know most of the safe websites. For pictures, Imageshack.us, Photobooth, and Photobucket are usually the most widely used. For movies about World of Warcraft, a lot of people will use Youtube.com, video.Google.com, or Warcraftmovies.com. If you’re looking for quest information or the likes, you can go to Allakhazam.com, Thottbot.com, Wow.Stratics.com, WoWHead.com, WoWvault.IGN.com, and wow.Warcry.com. There are probably more, but these are the most secure ones. (As a note, you should NEVER go to a Tinyurl.com link. You do NOT know where this is going, and can compromise your computer! Also, don't forget to use the Blizzard Launcher! It can tell you if you have a key-logger and the likes! It's very useful!) A Word from Blizz 9) I don’t trust you! I want an official post about this sort of stuffz! Ok.. I like you, too! It just happens that Kaone from the Customer Service Forum Team has made a post about key-loggers a while after my original post, which can be found at (http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=27963528&sid=1). He has some programs that I don’t have, and I have some that he doesn’t have. The programs listed by both of us are protective, though. If you pick his you won’t make me cry… *Starts bawling* Just kidding! I really don’t mind if you use his programs. As long as the community is safer than before, we’re all good. Routers 10) I’m looking for something more! I just don’t know what! A lot of people prefer to use routers. Routers are basically, what most people define, a hardware firewall. It allows you to block certain ports and the likes. If you want some additional security, then you should buy one. There currently isn’t a way to just make one… At least, not one that would be easy to create. You can find an array of different types of routers online at websites such as Amazon.com, Circuitcity.com, and Wal-Mart.com. A friend of mine recommends using NetGear. ---------------------------------------------------- File Extensions 11) Why do I have a picture that says IKILLEDYOU.jpeg in my World of Warcraft folder, but other file extensions aren’t shown?! Quite simply, this is probably a virus. For slightly more advanced users, you’ll want to enable file extensions so that you’re able to view them. You don’t want to click on a file that is secretly IKILLEDYOU.jpeg.exe, now would you? In order to show file extensions for all files/folder, go to My Computer, click on Tools, go to the View tab, and click on the box that says “Hide extensions for know file types”. What File Is It? 12) So… What’s this file that I found in my computer?! What’s this process in my process tree?! I’m so confused! Well, it’s impossible for me to tell you what all of these are and what they do. Part of the information you can find off of Google.com. However, there are a few websites that I like that can provide information into .dll’s and such that may ease your mind. I like spyware-net (http://www.fbmsoftware.com/spyware-net/SearchComponentResults.aspx?af=2&searchtype=1) and their database. It has a lot of knowledge and is pretty good. It’s not perfect, but it should give you a general idea. As far as processes go, most people like to use (http://www.processlibrary.com/) or (http://www.liutilities.com/products/wintaskspro/processlibrary/). These are free, and safe. Latest News on Viruses? 13) Hey, you! I want to know about the latest viruses and what’s affecting most systems! I also want to know where I can find a good amount of information about viruses affecting my system! Fair enough. I found this link while going through the WoW Technical Support Forum to (http://www.viruslist.com/). It’s powered by Kaspersky Lab. It’s a very good website. Find a virus on your computer? Just go there, type it in, and it’ll give you information about it. Want to know the most viruses for each month identified by Kaspersky? Go there. It’s an awesome website, with tons of information available. Upgrade to Vista 14) Dude, I got a computer for Christmas, and I just love Windows XP! That’s great that you’re enjoying your new computer, but if it’s available for download for free, you’ll probably want to upgrade to Windows Vista. This is the most secure version of Windows that has ever been released, and I know of only security issue with thus far. However, it required remote access to the computer, so it wasn’t a major security issue like there has been with previous versions of Windows. Please refer to (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windows_Vista) for more information about Windows Vista and to see if you’d like to upgrade to it. Pop Ups & WIM 15) I have this annoying pop-up message all the time! I don’t know where they come from! And what’s this Windows Messenger?! Windows Messenger is a program that comes pre-installed in Windows that has a lot of security flaws. I’ve gotten a virus from it before, merely because my computer wasn’t safe because of it. This was a long time ago, before it was updated, but you’ll want to remove it. It’s just a horrible program that you can live without. (It should be noted that Windows Live Messenger and MSN Messenger is perfectly fine. You don’t have to remove these, unless you want absolute security.) In order to remove Windows Messenger, follow these steps: Start -> Run -> Type in (or copy/paste) RunDll32 advpack.dll,LaunchINFSection %windir%\INF\msmsgs.inf,BLC.Remove and click OK. This will remove it. If you want another method, try going to (www.google.com) and type in Windows Messenger Removal. Most have pop-ups, so I won’t link to them. Belarc Advisor 16) I’m pretty computer savvy and I know my computer is protected more than anyone else’s computer! (As a note, please do not download this program if you’re an inexperienced user. The suggestions from this program can mess your computer up if you’re not familiar with how computer work.) Well, is that so? Well, there’s a free program called Belarc Advisor that provides a lot of information about security for those who want their computer to be the most secure in the world, and know how to operate their computers. Inexperienced users such as me shouldn’t attempt the suggestions given. Please visit (http://www.download.com/Belarc-Advisor/3000-2094_4-10636466.html) for a download. It has a lot of great suggestions for users who know a lot about computers. --------------------------------------------------------------- Zone Alarm 17) You linked Zone Alarm for a firewall, but it’s not working with Windows Vista yet! What to do?! What to do?! Well, I just noticed that it doesn’t have one available, and I’m extremely sorry about the inconvenience. There is a free firewall provided by PC Tools for Windows Vista 32-bit computer systems, which you can get at (http://www.pctools.com/firewall/). Also, Panda Software has a firewall program in their Panda Antivirus + Firewall 2007 programming package at (http://www.pandasoftware.com/products/Antivirusfirewall2007.htm). 18) What do I do if I want to add things to the list? Simple. Make a reply here, and I’ll see if I think that what you want to add should be added. Please don’t get your feelings hurt if your suggestions aren’t added. Also, please explicitly state whether you want a particular part to be added. --------------------------- Basic World of Warcraft Account Security 1) What about my password?! Your password should be long. The longer your password is, the better. Also, don’t afraid to be inventive! Add CapS at a part, or add n1umb2ers to it. This will greatly increase your passwords security. Also, if you use an email for World of Warcraft, use a different one for instant messaging programs. You’ll also want to use a different password than your email passwords and such. You don’t want a password cracker to get access to all of your stuff if you use the exact same password/account names, do you? Vassar College has a good FAQ about password that you may wish to review (http://computing.vassar.edu/gethelp/helpguides-FAQ/password/pwFAQ.html). 2) Cool! Now to get another Hotmail account to use for World of Warcraft! Um… I think that’s a VERY bad idea! Hotmail isn’t secure, in the least bit. I, personally, think something like Gmail is better. Heck, even an ISP given one would be better. Just don’t use Hotmail, please! Right now, Gmail is invite only, but I’m sure you can find a friend to send you an email invite! Lots of storage, too! 3) Kewlz! Time to go tell my friend/spouse/sibling/cousin/other person my newly changed password for our security! Wrong! Telling anyone your password to your account, outside of one minor child which you are the legal guardian of is a violation of the Terms of Service (ToS) that you agreed to. Also, in doing this, you’re increasing the chance that you’ll lose items, characters, gold, etc. If you’re unaware of such limitations on your account, just go to (http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/legal/) for legal documents and such that you’ll need to follow. Violating these can result in your account being banned. 4) What’s this email from @bIizzard.com? It wants my account information! It’s highly likely that this is an email that is trying to get some of your information. Most of the time, this would be defined as a scam. While you can generally be secure with emails, it never hurts to disable HTML in your email client. If you’re unsure of how to do this, then highlight, copy (Ctrl + C), and paste (Ctrl + P) (For Macintosh users, please use the Apple key in place of the Ctrl key) the link into a web browser. Sometimes, they use html in order to try and trick you into going to a website that is different than what is actually represented. Example: it could say (www.worldofwarcraft.com/account/) but actually link to (www.google.com). While (www.google.com) is a secure website, they will not be linking to a safe website. 5) I was just contacted in-game by a Game Master for my password! This is highly unlikely. What happens, most of the time, is that players are exploiting, if you will, your chat box in order to make it appear as if someone sent you a message that they didn’t truthfully send. Typically, you can verify this by clicking on their name to see if this brings up the whisper tool. If you see a message from a Game Master and get a message from the same player every time at the same time, they’re trying to scam you. Please report them immediately. This is a highly punishable violation of rules, and they can be banned for it. 6) Time to go download that new teleport hack! Thanks for the info! This is a bad idea. Most of the time, hacks do not work and they’re merely there to try and get your account information through a key-logger. Do not download any hacks or other programs that claim to do XYZ function that you can’t do in-game. Even if this was so, you’re risking your account being banned. Blizzard doesn’t take too kindly to you violating the Terms of Service that they set up to protect users. --------------------------------------------------------------- 7) Hooray! Thanks for the info! Time to go activate WoW.exe! That’s great that you’re going to go play World of Warcraft, but you should use the Launcher.exe. Why? Well, quite simply, it’s an excellent tool that can catch some viruses/trojans that you may not know that you have on your computer. One primary example is trojan-downloader.win32.agent that was found on many computers using the Launcher.exe instead of WoW.exe. For the full post, please refer to (http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=81960523&sid=1). What about other programs that are detected, though? Oh, that’s easy! You should go to (http://www.blizzard.com/support/wow/?id=aww01906p) for a list of trojans/viruses that the Launcher is currently identifying. 8) I’m unsure of this website that I found in my email. Helpz?! While I did cover possibilities of spoof websites in section four, a friend of mine has suggested that I bring a section to cover this. There are websites that use names, very similar to popular pages for World of Warcraft. An example might be something like (www.vvorldofwarcraft.com). Now, incase you’re unable to tell, I used two lowercase V’s in place of the W in world. See? People can get very sneaky with this sort of stuff. So, what’s the point of these spoof websites? Well, it’s basically to trick you to attempting to log into their server and then they’ll have your account information and such. Usually, the login pages that spoof websites use, will redirect you back to the traditional World of Warcraft webpage that you would normally be directed to if the login failed. A good way to avoid this is to simply type out emails yourself. You can also copy it to a word processor, so that you’re able to select a new fount to take a better look. ------------------------------ Contacting Blizzard This portion of my article will remain widely unchanged, as I see little need to correct it. I did it, to try and provide a more in-depth look at World of Warcraft (US) side of how to resolve issues, and who to contact. If you feel anything should be added, then please add a post! Not posting anything will keep this guide from getting better! Even if it seems like a stupid suggestion, go ahead and post it. You never know, I might add it to this list! Game Master Department: The Game Master Department is most likely the department that you are most familiar with. They can assist in minor issues such as accidentally deleting an item or needing your character to be moved or to investigate an account if it has been compromised and can lock it. Functions: Assist players who are having loot problems, users who are stuck, item issues, hacks, bots, harassment, etc. A complete list of available fields can be found by click the red "?" in-game and selecting each field. Methods of contact: There are two way to contact the Game Master department concerning most of your in-game issues. First method: you can use the red "?" in-game, which is called a petition, and will open up a document that a Game Master will look at and be able to speak with you. If you're offline, they will email you concerning your issues. Second method: You can email them at (wowgm@blizzard.com). This is an email to the Game Master Department. If you wish to contact them using this email, make sure you're using your account registered email address. The Game Master Department is available twenty four hours a day, three hundred sixty-five days a week. Primary Game Master Support Page(s): (http://www.blizzard.com/support/wowgm/) and the Customer Service Forum: (http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/board.ht...mId=11112&sid=1) ------- Please refer to (http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=88679494&sid=1#5) for the continuation of the "Contacting Blizzard" section, as, once again, I've exceeded the character limit in another post and must continue it a new one. Primary support page(s): http://www.blizzard.com/support/wowbilling/ --------- Account Administration: The Account Administration is primarily used for users who have had a hacked account and their account has been locked. It can also be used to appeal bans. Functions: Assisting users with locked accounts and appeals to bans/actions taken against the account. Methods of Contact: There are two ways to contact Account Administration. You can email them at (wowaccountadmin@blizzard.com) using the registered email address of your account that has been banned or locked. The second method is using the email form (http://www.blizzard.com/support/wowbilling/?id=eSupport000). You must use the registered email address of the account that has been banned or locked in order to receive help. The Account Administration is available 24/7, 365 days a year. Primary Support Page(s): (http://www.blizzard.com/support/wowaa/) ------------- Technical Support: Technical support deals with issues such as being unable to connect to the server or having a graphics problem. They do not having any power over servers and server issues (Ex: "ZOMG! MY SERBER DOWN!! FIX DIS BLIZZ") shouldn't be posted there. Functions: Able to assist users who are having any sort of client side issues. (Too numerous to list) Methods of Contact: There are four ways to contact that Technical Support Department. You can email them at (wowtech@blizzard.com). You can fill out the email webform at (http://www.blizzard.com/support/wow/?id=eSupport000) Some nice and informative threads exist on the official forums concerning security: * Guide: Virusses & Keyloggers - It stops here * How to REALLY avoid getting hacked. * Computer Security and Virus Information * How to recover a compromised account Source This is a guide that Molotos initially created at: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=14513725&postId=145040217 for users who have key-loggers on their computer and are unsure of how to delete them. I am revamping the initial guide, into this one, so that it is cleaner and easier to follow. Any suggestions are appreciated. (It should be noted that this information is meant for basic users with limited knowledge of computers and their protection) Category:Guides